The Prodigious Tale of Us
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: Ever since that esteemed day in the factory that began their adventures in Lyoko, she knew she was in for a special ride, espeically with Ulrich on board, especially if he kept looking at her like that.
1. Coming To Love

**Summary: One-shots not necessarily linked to each other, revolving around the complicated relationship between Yumi and Ulrich.**

**Alternative ending to Echoes. Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: Are you delusional? :P**

* * *

He smiled. It was everything he wanted, X.A.N.A. was gone, the world was safe as was Aelita, they could have normal lives once more without worrying about the world plunging towards some strange doom and more importantly, things were about to change between him and Yumi.

They were sitting in the park; he had his legs spread out, one straight and the other bent. Yumi's head rested in his lap as he stroked her hair.

They were finally going to get somewhere, those years of going back and forth, going round and round were finally over. The years of avoiding Sissi and trying not to pummel William's face in were finally done for.

"So this is it." Yumi said, smiling at him shyly.

He smiled back, "Yeah, it's a new beginning." He replied.

She rolled her eyes, "You couldn't have come up with something more original?" She said, laughing.

He narrowed his eyes playfully, "Well sorry, I'm not the most original person in the world." He joked.

She nodded, "I know, it's something we all have to live with. Hopefully, no X.A.N.A. means you can spend more time learning more phrases." She teased.

He smirked coyly, "I was planning on spending that time with you." He said, leaning in really close. Her breathing became irregular and she blushed profoundly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Starting when?" She challenged weakly.

He kept smirking, "Starting now." He said, before pressing his lips to hers. They both smiled as their lips met. She brought her hands up and wrapped them in his hair.

Their moment of peace was interrupted, "Ulrich dear, I need to tell you somethi- Oh! What are you _doing?_" Sissi's outraged voice came from in front of them.

They broke apart reluctantly, Yumi blushing and Ulrich looking slightly annoyed, "What did you want to say Sissi?" He asked monotone.

Sissi glared, "What are you doing with _her?_" She asked, glaring daggers at Yumi who was trying her hardest not to do a victory dance right then and there.

He shrugged, "What does it look like?" He snapped, somewhat irritably. Red lights went off in Yumi's head, they were friends with Sissi now. She placed a warning hand on his knee. He looked at her and understood that he was supposed to be nice to her now.

Sissi looked like she had been punched, "But I thought- I thought you loved me!" She cried.

Ulrich looked at Sissi, "Sissi, we're just good friends that's all." He said, giving her a smile.

She looked shocked, "Friends?" She asked, a small smile spreading across her face. Sure it wasn't what she had wanted, but friends would also do.

He nodded, "Yeah, life would be pretty boring without you." He said reassuringly.

She nodded, "Oh okay, see you later than friend!" She said, before turning around and walking back to campus, smiling.

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "You handled that well." She observed.

He smirked, "You expected otherwise?" He teased.

She smirked as well, placing a hand on his cheek, "Maybe just a little bit." She said softly.

"I should be offended but I could care less right now." He said before bringing his lips to hers once more. She smiled against his lips and returned it. She enjoyed herself for a moment before pulling away, realizing something.

"Hey wait, didn't you say we were just good friends? Look, where that got us." She asked suspiciously.

He chuckled, "Jealous?" He asked smugly.

She blushed again, "No! I'm just saying . . ." She trailed off. He placed a hand underneath her chin, making her look him in the eye.

"Don't worry, I'm all yours." He whispered. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, before placing her head on his chest and making herself comfortable. He wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

They were finally coming to love.

* * *

**Anddd cut! This is the first of three chapters coming your way! R&R?**


	2. The Prom Queen

**Next one-shot! Inspired by Girl next Door by Saving Jane with a twist. **

**Disclaimer: I have not gained the rights to Code Lyoko in the last 24 hours since I posted. **

**WARNING: Heavily clichéd and a bit OOC (At least in my opinion. It could be just really fluffy in yours), sorry. READ WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

Yumi sighed, watching as Sissi walked onto the stage claiming her prize as Prom Queen as expected. Yumi shifted her gaze over to Ulrich who stood leaning against the back, a somewhat impressed look in his eyes. He moved his attention from the stage and locked eyes with Yumi. She didn't know, but he was also fighting the blush that was creeping up the side of his neck. He nodded sideways, motioning for her to come over. She smiled and pushed her way to the crowd reaching Ulrich in a matter of a few seconds.

"Hey." She said warmly, leaning next to him, copying his position; one leg bent against the wall, the other straight and hands shoved in pockets.

He smiled, "Hey yourself." He played.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Sissi won." She said, pointing out the obvious.

It was Ulrich's turn to roll his eyes, "No really?" He said sarcastically.

Yumi grinned, "I guess it's to be expected, I mean really the whole school loves her. Sometimes I wish she was still that annoying, clingy girl from junior high." Yumi told Ulrich.

He nodded, "I get the feeling, it's hard to see her be so _nice_. It makes a guy wonder what happened in Poland." He admitted. Ever since Sissi had come back from her trip to Poland the summer before sophomore year, she was suddenly reformed. Gone was the annoying, manipulative and conniving girl from before. In her place was this . . . _role model_.

Sissi had become charismatic, kind, generous and a whole lot more beautiful. Of course, in the beginning there were many rumors speculating around that she had been abducted by aliens or something of the likes. Of course, those were all proven wrong at one time or another (except for the alien theory, most people just gave up on that one).

The gang for quite a long time, believe X.A.N.A. had resurfaced somehow and had taken control over Sissi but when there were no traces whatsoever of the virus, they had to accept that maybe just maybe Sissi had changed. They came to terms with Sissi's sudden change at their own paces, even Yumi but they still liked to joke about it.

Yumi laughed, "Who knows, maybe she really was abducted by aliens. I always knew we were too quick to throw away that theory." She joked, looking over to Ulrich who smiled at her.

He chuckled, "Quite possibly." He played along. He returned his attention to the stage where a twinge of admiration entered his eyes. Yumi could feel the ugly green monster inside of her rear its ugly head. She tried to tell herself over and over again that Ulrich didn't like her. He denied it every time claiming that even though she had changed, she was still the old annoying Sissi in his eyes.

But it was moments like these where she doubted his claims.

After all, who wouldn't like Sissi now? Before, any sane guy would be crazy for liking but now . . . But now,, it was actually crazy if you _didn't_ like her.

Yumi watched silently as Ulrich paid intense attention to every word Sissi said. Yumi looked up to the stage and felt like walking up there and punching the lights out of Sissi.

She shook her head, '_Get a hold of yourself. Honestly, the girl did nothing wrong.'_ She reprimanded herself.

Ulrich took a notice of Yumi's internal battle. He noticed her tense posture, the blank expression on her face and not to mention the clenched fists; he raised an eyebrow, "Hey Yumes, you okay?" He asked concerned.

Yumi was brought back to Earth by his voice, "Oh yeah I'm fine." She said quickly, keeping her gaze on the stage avoiding her murderous impulses.

Ulrich turned to face her fully, "Are you sure? You seem a bit tense." He explained, looking at her with doubt.

Yumi turned her head towards him and have him a tight reassuring smile, "I'm fine really Ulrich." She insisted.

Ulrich looked at her doubtfully, "If you say so. You know you can tell me anything." He told her.

Yumi smiled, "I know." She said. Sissi finished her speech and made her way off stage to go dance with Prom King the one and only William Dunbar. They danced gracefully together for about a song and when the song ended they parted ways.

Ulrich straightened up, "Hey I promised Sissi a dance is that okay?" He asked.

Yumi felt her stomach drop but she kept a happy face on, "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" She asked rhetorically. Seeing his still doubtful face she laughed, "Go on." She said, ushering for him to go dance.

He smiled, "I'll talk to you later Yumi." He said before making his way towards Sissi. Yumi held up a hand to wave before walking out of the gym, slightly disheartened. She made her way up to the roof of the building, scowling.

'_Honestly, what is wrong with me? Since when was I ever jealous of __Sissi__?' _She thought appalled at her thoughts and feelings.

'_Since Ulrich started to show some affection for her,_' the inner voice inside of her replied easily.

She crinkled her nose, _'He never showed any signs of liking her,'_ She defended.

'_That's what you think_,' the voice in her head replied. She huffed before making her way back down to the gym. Ulrich didn't like Sissi, right?

She made her way to the gym, slipping in unnoticed and sliding over to the corner where Odd and Aelita were standing.

She walked up to them, "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, waving cheerily, secretly looking over their heads to find Ulrich and or Sissi.

Odd stopped his conversation with Aelita and smiled, "Oh hey Yumi, Mrs. Einstein here was just telling me about how she doesn't like Jeremie." Odd said, nudging Aelita who was blushing.

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "Aelita, that's a bigger lie than when Odd says he did his homework." Yumi pointed out.

Odd pumped his fists, "See? I was right- hey!" He exclaimed, catching onto Yumi's prod at him.

Aelita laughed, "Its true Odd, you rarely ever do your homework." She told him.

Odd pouted, "I thought we were supposed to be against Aelita here!" He exclaimed.

Yumi smiled, "Sorry, girls stick together." She said, wrapping an arm around her pink-haired friend. Aelita giggled and smiled at a sulking Odd who stuck his tongue out at them.

"Here are your drinks guys." Jeremie said, walking up to them, handing Odd and Aelita their drinks.

Aelita took her cup gratefully, "Thank you." She said politely, blushing a bit.

Jeremie smiled, "Your welcome." He said, "Hello Yumi, are you having fun so far?" He asked.

Yumi was about to reply when Odd caught her off, "Hey why is my glass half full?" He shouted angrily.

Jeremie laughed, "I wouldn't want to get you drunk off your butt. I have a feeling Nicholas spiked the drinks. Aelita's not complaining" He told him and Aelita nodded in agreement.

Odd scowled, "What's wrong with getting a bit drunk? It's Prom for crying loud! It's supposed to be magical! Is everyone against me?" He cried out.

"I'm not against, not yet anyway." Ulrich said, coming up behind Odd and patting him on the shoulder.

Odd cheered, "Finally, someone who appreciated The Magnificent Odd!" He exclaimed.

Ulrich smirked, "And now I'm against you." He joked.

Odd let out a frustrated cry, "What is it 'Pick on Odd' Night?" He asked sarcastically.

Aelita giggled, "No its Prom, silly." She shot back. Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie laughed at her comeback.

Ulrich turned his gaze to Yumi, "Hey Yumi, wanna dance?" He asked a bit shyly and also a bit slurred.

'_Is he drunk?'_ Yumi thought.

She shook her head internally, '_Nah, Ulrich would never get himself drunk. He knows better than that._' She said.

Yumi blushed, "Sure." She said, taking his outstretched hand and following him to the dance floor. She could her Jeremie asking Aelita the same and her accepting. She also heard Odd's outraged cry of being the only single one in the group even though none of them were dating. She smirked to herself as they reached the floor. They were about to dance when the song ended and a slow song came on.

They both looked at each other and blushed, "So um-" Ulrich stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Yumi said equally as nervous. Ulrich nodded and placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed to the slow song in silence.

Yumi was the first one to break the silence, "So how was your dance with Sissi?" She asked quietly.

Ulrich looked surprised, "Oh it was okay." He replied easily.

She raised an eyebrow, "Just okay?" She asked.

Ulrich looked a bit confused, "Yeah what else would be?" He asked, obviously confused.

Yumi blushed, "Oh nothing. Forget I said anything." She said, quickly covering up her tracks. Ulrich raised an eyebrow before quickly on to what she had meant. Being around her for so long had made him an expert in the silent language of girls.

Or at least the silent language of Yumi.

He smirked, "You weren't jealous again were you?" He asked, smirking obviously amused.

Yumi blushed furiously, "What? No! I wasn't jealous?" She scoffed like it was the most ludicrous idea in the world.

Ulrich nodded, "Uh huh sure." He said, not believing a word she just said.

She huffed, "It's true!" She exclaimed.

Ulrich chuckled before leaning over and whispering in her ear, "You know I've always preferred you." He said quietly. She blushed once more before slapping him on his shoulder, there was something definitely wrong with him but she chose not to question it. After all, when would he be so straightforward with her again? He yelped and rubbed his arm.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She smiled, "For being a dork." She told him bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow, "I was the dork?" He shot back.

She gave him a playful glare, "Don't make me slap you again." She warned.

"Hey, no need for any more violence." He told her, smiling. She smiled back before placing her hands on his chest and laying her head right above the spot where his heart would be. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She breathed in his scent while listening to his heartbeat as he lay his head on top of hers. What was she worried about again?

'_I told you, you were being foolish.' _The voice in her head chimed in.

She sighed, '_Oh shush, you were the one encouraging my foolishness anyway.' _She shot back.

'_But you always knew, I was just saying what you wanted to hear.'_ Her mind replied.

She scowled slightly, '_Let me enjoy the moment.'_ She told herself. Her mind didn't respond again and she sighed in content. They swayed together like that for the rest of the song and for a few more songs after that, soaking in each other's presence.

_Afterwards_

"Man Ulrich, I never thought you could be so forward!" Odd said, clapping his friend on the back as he finished telling him the events that had happened earlier.

Ulrich glowered, "Shut up." He said bitterly.

Odd laughed, "Hey I'm just saying, usually you would have to be drunk to be that open." He pointed. He paused for a moment, "You weren't drunk were you?" He quickly asked.

Ulrich scowled, "No I was not _drunk_." He said sourly.

Odd raised an eyebrow, "Then what were you, high?" He asked rhetorically.

Ulrich kept glowering, "Is it so hard that I wasn't the influence of any type of drug?" He asked.

Odd sighed, "You're right." He conceded.

Ulrich let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." He exclaimed falling back onto his bed, relieved that his friend had faith in him.

Unfortunately Odd had to continue, "You weren't under the influence of drugs. You were _love _drunk!" He exclaimed before falling into a fit of laughter.

Ulrich shot up and threw a pillow at Odd, "Shut up!" He shouted as his friend continued to roll over in laughter. He scowled once more, hoping the faint smell of alcohol emanating from his hands could not be smelt by his friend.

So he had been a little drunk? Could you blame him, he was awful with feelings while sober.

* * *

**Yes, our beloved Ulrich dear got himself a bit drunk so that he could admit his feelings for Yumi (It's Prom, someone's bound to have spiked the drinks xP) Too cliché and OOC? Review? Please? You'll get virtual Ulrich hugs!**

**Ulrich walks in and hears the last part, "Hey I detest!" He exclaimed. **

**Ulrich dear it's 'I object' not 'I detest'.**

**He scowled, "I don't care, I'm not giving any hugs!"**

**Yes you are. Now leave your thoughts in the box below please! I'll make sure Ulrich gives you a virtual hug. **

"**I will not hug strangers!" Ulrich insisted.**

**Oh yes you will Ulrich dear. –cackles- **

**R&R?**


	3. For Real

**Summary: One-shots not necessarily linked to each other, revolving around the complicated relationship between Yumi and Ulrich. **

**Alternative ending to "Routine". Enjoy!**

**All rights go to whomever the hell owns Code Lyoko (I'm too lazy to remember who owns it xP)**

* * *

"Besides, I'm Ulrich's girlfriend!" Yumi exclaimed before immediately realizing her slip up and stammering to cover it up, "I mean er- good friend!" She quickly said.

'_That was too close'_ Yumi thought embarrassed.

Jeremie smiled, making a note of his Japanese friend's slip-up in his mind, "You know, Ulrich has been kind of down in the dumps lately, so if he wants to talk to another girl, don't make a big deal about it." Jeremie explained to her.

"Who says that I am!?" Yumi exclaimed rather loudly before stalking off.

Both Jeremie and Odd shook their heads as they watched their friend stomp over to another bench, "She's definitely jealous." Odd hummed.

Jeremie nodded, pushing his glasses up back onto the bridge of his nose, "Oh yeah." He agreed, returning to his work on Aelita's materialization program.

. . .

Yumi stood by the gate of Kadic, the argument between her and Ulrich still ringing in her head.

She clenched her fists, '_How could he keep something like that from me?'_ She thought hurt.

She tightened her fists, '_I thought he liked me,'_ she thought remorsefully. She thought back to this morning, to what Sissi had said, to what she had seen and to what Ulrich had said.

She let out an aggravated sigh, '_I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did,'_ she thought bitterly. Her inner turmoil was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She dug through her pocket and brought the phone to her ear.

"Ulrich?" She asked hopefully, maybe he had call to apologize to her and they could clear this whole thing up. Her hopes were crushed when she heard the familiar voice of Jeremie.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping, "Oh Jeremie," She said dejectedly, "Yeah I told him, he's on his way there. Me too, yeah I'll be right there." She told him, hanging up and shoving her phone back in her pocket a bit angrily. He didn't call her and she had a feeling he wasn't going to apologize anytime soon.

'_This is turning out to be a wonderful day,'_ she thought dryly before heading to the factory herself.

. . .

She waited for him at the bench, replaying what happened in Lyoko over and over in her head. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was still hope for her after. Maybe he did really like her, too.

She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Sissi approaching, "Here we go." She muttered to herself.

Sissi walked up to her, smiling, "Quite a romance, don't you think? Two months already huh." Sissi prodded. Yumi smiled inwardly, Sissi wasn't going to trick her this time.

She smiled outwardly, "Really two months? That long?" She played along; silently enjoying Sissi's shocked expression. She saw Ulrich stop talking to Emily for a moment to look at her. He said something to her- Yumi assumed it was a goodbye- and began to walk over to her.

Yumi had to control the furious blush that kept threatening to erupt on her face as she watched him approach, the almost kiss still replaying in her mind.

He stopped in front of her, "Hi, I was waiting for you." He said, looking almost a bit shy.

Yumi smiled shyly, "So was I, two months is a really long time but Sissi was here to keep me company." She said, laughing in her mind.

Ulrich smiled at her, "Thanks." He said to Sissi who looked beyond suspicious at their odd behavior.

She huffed, "Bunch of creeps" She exclaimed before stomping off similar to how Yumi had done before the return to the past.

Ulrich raised an amused eyebrow, "And that's supposed to make me like her?" He questioned.

Yumi kept smiling, "It's a pretty lousy way to do so." She replied, studying his face.

Ulrich turned to her and smiled, "Yeah it is. Anyway, I here there's this girl claiming to be my girlfriend." He said, smirking victoriously and looking at her knowingly. Yumi blushed profoundly, those idiots had told him! But then again, they told each other practically everything, she shouldn't be so surprised.

She scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably, growing redder by the second, "Oh yeah, I heard that too." She fumbled.

He looked around, "I was looking for her you know, I need to tell her something." He said, not looking her in the eyes. Yumi looked confused, what did he want to tell her? A feeling of dread began to set in.

'_What if he wants to let me down gently?'_ She worried.

'_After what happened on Lyoko, you still doubt his feelings?'_ Her inner voiced chimed in. She sighed, it was right but still, what did he want to tell her?

"What did you want to tell her?" She asked cautiously.

He looked at her, "Oh nothing really, just that I would really like to be her boyfriend for real." He told her bluntly, smiling at her mischievously.

Yumi was shocked, "W-What?" She stuttered, even though they almost kissed on Lyoko she hadn't expected _that_.

He took her hand in his, "You heard me." He said, smiling with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Yumi huffed but gave him a playful smile, "Oh I don't know Ulrich, I hear you'll have to tell her personally." She said, playing along.

He sighed, "I guess you're right," He said, looking down before looking back up at her again. Her breath hitched as he proceeded to take both of her hands in his and turning to face her fully.

"Yumi Ishiyama, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, smiling like an idiot.

Yumi herself broke out in a silly grin, "Took you long enough." She exclaimed.

He smiled before leaning in really close to her, "I believe we have some unfinished business." He said quietly.

She looked at his brown eyes and smiled, "I think we do." She agreed and he placed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled against his lips; maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**And they become a couple for the rest of the series and live happily ever after! R&R?**


	4. Nothing But Empty Streets

**Second chapter in the trilogy! Well it's not really a trilogy, I just ended up writing three one-shots in one night. :P**

**Based off of Nothing by The Script.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

"Dammit, I messed up big time." I muttered from the thousandth time that night.

Odd walked up to me and clapped me on the back, "Dude, you just need a few drinks and then you'll be over her. I promise." He said, smiling at him, holding out a beer bottle.

He looked at, not sure whether to take it or not. Would he really forget her with a few drinks? Well of course, he would forget his own name with a few drinks, but it would only erase the pain temporarily. But then again, temporary was better than having the pain be there consistently.

He took the bottle.

A few bottles later, he was drunk off his ass. He couldn't help it if he was a lightweight. Even Jeremie had a higher tolerance than he did.

"Jeremie, am I better off giving up on us or am I better off dead?" He asked his blonde friend, slurred, the scent of alcohol oozing from his mouth.

Jeremie leaned his head away, trying to avoid the stench, "I'm not sure Ulrich. Did you love her?" He asked carefully. Ulrich was a very emotional drunk.

He pounded his fist against the table, "Of course I loved her!" He shouted outraged, making a few people look their way.

Jeremie struggled to calm down his friend who was getting angrier by the minute, "Ulrich calm down, if you loved her why don't you go fix it? Where's Odd when you need him?" He said, muttering the last part.

Ulrich stopped struggling and stood still, "I should fix it, shouldn't I? That's it I'm going to go fix it!" He cried, staggering out of the bar in a drunken daze. Jeremie slapped his forehead, this was going to be a long night.

"Yumi! Yumi! Where are you, Yumi?" Ulrich yelled in the streets, falling over once or twice. He looked around, yelling again, "Yumi? Why won't you answer me?" He shouted desperately. A few people opened their windows to see what was causing the commotion.

"Ulrich, calm down! You're causing a scene!" Odd cried, grabbing his arm, trying to hold him back.

Ulrich turned to him and yelled, "No, I need to find Yumi!" He shouted, breaking free of Odd's grasp and running down the street to where Yumi lived, barely comprehending his friend's worried voices behind him.

She had to take him back, she _had _to. His drunk mind was in a furious battle. When she saw how upset he was, she would take him back. He knew it. His subconscious yelled at him, saying it was a terrible idea.

He reached her apartment and began pounding on the door, shouting her name.

The door swung open and he came face to face with a drunk Ulrich, "What in the world?" Yumi shouted, a bat in her hands.

"Yumi, I love you. I really do and I-I- I" He stuttered before crumpling to the ground. Yumi stared at the limp body on the ground in front of her.

_What in the world was going on?_

"Ulrich, there you are man!" Odd cried, climbing up the steps and placing his hands on his knees, panting.

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "You had him drinking again didn't you?" She asked.

Odd looked sheepish, "I couldn't help it, who knows when another opportunity would come up." He admitted.

She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms, "What exactly did you say to him?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Oh just told him that you wanted to break up because he blew off your last three dates." He said nonchalantly.

"He's going to kill you in the morning." She told him.

He nodded, "Oh I know, which is why _you're _in charge of hung Ulrich." He said deviously.

Yumi's eyes widened, hung over Ulrich was more grouchy than regular Ulrich, "Oh no you don't." She began but before she continue, Odd ran down the steps and back the way he came.

"Sorry Yumi, happy April Fool's Day!" He cried, before sprinting away.

She shook her head and looked down and her passed out boyfriend. She sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist and slinging the other one around her shoulders, carrying him into her apartment and laying him on her couch. She set him down and went to go get some extra blankets. She placed the blankets neatly on top of him and lifted his head, fluffing the pillow before letting his head fall down. She got some aspirin and a glass of water and placed it on the side table.

She was about to retreat back into her room but went and kneeled by his side, stroking his face, "Oh Ulrich, why do you fall for his jokes every year?" She asked before kissing him lightly and walking back into her room, looking at him one more time before closing the door.

He was going to have an interesting morning the next day.

* * *

**What can I say? Drunk Ulrich amuses me :P R&R?**


	5. The Night Things Changed

**And the last chapter for now! I can't get enough of these guys! **

**Based off of Change by Taylor Swift. **

**Disclaimer: It hasn't even been 24 hours since the last chapter. I own nothing.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

He rolled his eyes as he watched as William attempted to flirt with Yumi. Well 'attempt' wouldn't be the right word considering she was blushing at whatever he said. He knew he shouldn't feel this way; he had already lived this day before. He knew exactly what would happen next and he could change it to work in his favor.

Plus, she was just his good friend; there was no need to get jealous, right?

William asked her something and she raised an eyebrow and looked at him, as if asking if it was okay. He sighed and gave a small nod, offering a small smile as well. She smiled and then nodded to William.

What good friend would stop them from going on dates?

Even if the dates were no-good, sleazy, scumbags with stupid hair.

She said good-bye to William and walked over to him, a knowing smile on her face, "I'm allowed to go out with William without you wanting to tear his face apart? The world must be ending." She joked, hoisting her bag up onto her shoulders.

He huffed, "It's not a _date_, it's just two people studying, it's completely platonic." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Platonic? Really?" She asked amused.

He remembered last night.

_"Two more Bloks on your right be careful Ulrich!" Jeremie's voice said to them. Ulrich launched himself off of his Overbike and landed on top of a Megatank, driving his katana into the Eye of X.A.N.A. He jumped off of the Megatank, landing on his knees as the monster exploded behind him. _

_He looked up to the sky, "We're trying Einstein!" He shouted upwards. He looked over to see Yumi fighting off two Krabs. One of the Krabs shot a beam at her, hitting her in the arm. She stumbled and fell down The Krab began to charge up for another beam, it would surely finish Yumi._

_"Super Sprint!" He shouted, speeding towards her. He let out a cry and slid underneath the Krab, sticking his katana up, slicing through the bottom of the Krab. The Krab stumbled around before exploding. He got up and dusted himself off before running over to Yumi and offered her a hand. _

_"Need some help?" He asked, smiling at her. _

_She smiled back, "Thanks." She said. _

_Jeremie's voice came again, "Three Tarantulas coming your way. I don't understand this; he shouldn't be able to generate monsters so fast." He said, muttering the last part. _

_He looked at Yumi and she returned his look of desperation, they were definitely outnumbered. _

He looked at her, "What? It's true!" He said before letting a smirk come onto his face, "Plus, now I know you wouldn't let it be any more than that." He said smugly.

She blushed, "What? No!" She defended weakly.

He nodded slowly, a smug look in his eyes, "Uh huh sure, if I recall correctly, you said something about liking a certain someone but because of things that shall remained unnamed you won't do anything-" He was cut off by Yumi slapping a hand on his mouth.

She glowered, "I know what I said." She hissed.

He lifted an eyebrow before removing her hand, "And why can't I repeat it?" He asked innocently.

She fumbled around to explain, "Well- because you know it's like this-"She stumbled around with her words.

He chuckled, "it's alright, you don't have to explain yourself." He told her.

She glared at him, "Hey I'm not the only one. I clearly remember some similar words being said, too." She shot back, cornering him figuratively.

It was his turn to blush, "Well you see uh-"He stuttered.

She smirked victoriously, crossing her arms, "Not so smart now, are you?" She said coyly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Shut up." He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets, hating the fact that he had been cornered.

She laughed, "I got to go, see you later Ulrich." She said warmly.

He sulked, "Yeah see you." He muttered. She gave him an amused look before quickly pecking him on the cheek and running to her next class, leaving him standing there.

His eyes were wide and he blushed profoundly. Then he felt a small smile growing on his face. He smiled to himself and looked to where Yumi had left.

He thought back to the previous night on Lyoko when things had changed between them.

_"Yumi, there's just a few more. Come on you can do it." Ulrich encourage. Yumi lay on the ground, clutching her side. _

_"Yumi, you have twenty Life Points left, one more shot and you're back to the real world." Jeremie said. _

_Yumi nodded and stood up and nodded at Ulrich. She took out her fans and they charged at the two remaining monsters. _

_'One step closer to beating X.A.N.A.' She kept reminding herself as she fought the remaining monsters. She let out a small scream as she threw her fan, watching as it sliced through the Manta. She caught the fan and smirked victoriously._

_"How you doing over there?" Ulrich called. _

_She nodded, "Good. Need help?" She asked. _

_He shook his head and he jumped and slid his katana into the center of the Hornet. He jumped away as it exploded. _

_"Great guys, Aelita's in the tower. Give me a few minutes to bring you in." Jeremie said. They nodded and waited. Ulrich looked at Yumi just as she turned her head in his direction. Their eyes locked and they instantly thought the same thing._

_They needed to talk. _

It had been the night that things had changed.

* * *

**I feel like some of my chapters are redundant. Is my feeling correct? Please do tell. I'm going to come up with new ideas. R&R?**


	6. Talking in Harmony

**Inspired by Marry Me by Train. Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: When I go into Lyoko, I will own it until then, I own nada.**

* * *

The weight of the ring felt like an anvil in his pocket. When he looked back on that day, he could swear that X.A.N.A. had somehow come back to life and possessed the velvet box, making it try to burn a hole through his pants. But when he told Jeremie his theory, he had laughed and said that if X.A.N.A.'s intentions had been as simple as burning people's pants, they wouldn't have taken so long to defeat him. Of course, Ulrich had sulked for hours after that.

He remembered walk through the café doors that morning. It had been years since the shutdown of the supercomputer and life had reverted back to normal for the most part. They grew to stop flinching something slightly abnormal happened. William grew to deal with the knowledge that he had helped try to take over the world. Odd had stayed his wise-cracking self, dealing with the haunting past in his own secrets ways. The gang was shocked when he came back one night with Sam on his arm. He never looked at another girl since then.

Jeremie was the least affected of the group, how he was able to move on so easily puzzled his friends but they just assumed that since he never really face X.A.N.A.'s monsters on the scale that they did, moving on was really easy for him. But he helped Aelita get over her grief over her father and her nightmares about Lyoko. At the moment, it was ten years and nearing a marriage.

As for him, he had felt the most relieved out of all of them. His transition back to normalcy had been quite easy, the only thing holding back were the terrifying nightmares that plagued him at night. There had even been a short while where they had invaded his mind during the day. With the help of his friends, he pulled through, leaning on Yumi heavily.

Yumi, if she had any problems with moving on past Lyoko, she never showed it. Nobody, not even Ulrich knew if she was troubled by the past. But they chose not to question it.

Now he was sitting there in the fancy café in front of the Eiffel Tower, his foot tapping impatiently and his eyes wandering to the clock every ten seconds. He was thankful he had worn deodorant that morning because if he hadn't, he would have cleared the room by now with his sweating.

Finally, his girlfriend walked through the doors. He could feel his breath go away as he watched her approach him. He had warned her that the café was slightly more formal than they were used to so she was told to dress more nicely. She had on a light blue dress that reached right above her knees. The sleeves reached her elbow and were off the shoulders, exposing her shoulders. The top of the dress was embezzled with rhinestones and the bottom clung to her figure just enough. She had on a pair of simple silver heels and diamond earrings.

She smiled and sat down in the seat across from his, "You're going to catch flies like that." She remarked, smirking ever so slightly.

He quickly closed his mouth which had dropped a fraction and straightened his collar, "You look _amazing_." He slipped out, blushing immediately.

She continued smirking, "Well I would hope so; this is my nicest dress." She told him.

He nodded, "Well, it's very lovely. Anyway, let's order." He said, burying his face in his menu.

She chuckled, "Honestly Ulrich, you're not different from when we were younger." She teased.

He looked up from his menu and glared, "Well when you dress up like _that_ what do you expect?" He simpered.

She smirked slyly, "Like what Ulrich?" She asked innocently.

He flushed, "Uh well you see-"He fumbled around trying to make sense of his words.

She shook her head, chuckling under her breath, "Any normal twenty-four year old guy would turn on the charm when his girlfriend dressed up nicely but of course I get stuck with the only one who buries his head in the menu." She teased, her eyes betraying her words.

He glared at her, "Hey I'll have you know-"He began but she cut him with a wave of her hand.

"Oh shush, I was just teasing. Now seriously, I'm starving." She exclaimed, picking up the menu and looking through the pages. He looked at her for a moment before smiling at her and returning his gaze to his own menu. She peeked up from her menu and gave him a shy glance just as his eyes looked up and met hers. They both blushed and anyone from a distance would swear that they were still in high school.

His hand found hers underneath the table and he intertwined their fingers. She looked up at him to see his eyes not moving from the menu; she smiled and kept looking for something order.

His calm façade hid the inner turmoil that was destroying him. If he looked calm as a cucumber on the outside, then he was fighting World War III on the inside. The box felt as if it was giving birth to a volcano in his pocket. He knew he had to ask tonight, eleven years was a long time to wait and if he didn't he would've had her get all dressed up for no reason.

They ordered and then began to converse. The conversation picked up and soon they were talking and laughing like they were long-lost friends. They joked and teased each other. There were blushes and there were playful glares. Flirting was thrown into the mix as well as serious conversations about the world.

From an outside view, they were in perfect harmony with each other, picking up where the other left and thinking similar thoughts, talking in complete synchronism, not missing a beat.

They complimented each other.

The food arrived and they began to eat. Towards the end of the dinner, he took a deep breath and dropped his fork. He knew it was cliché and overused but it was the best he had.

"Oh let me get that." He said, getting off of his seat to pick up the fork. She nodded and continued eating her food. When he didn't get back up, she looked down and almost had a heart attack. He was on one knee, a small velvet box in the process of getting opened in his hands.

He swore underneath his breath as the box refused to open, "Okay work you stupid box." He muttered.

"Ulrich?" She asked softly.

He didn't look up at her, "One minute. Open you damn box, I spent hours rehearsing this you are not going to mess this up for me!" He whispered shouted at the box.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, leave it to him to yell at an inanimate object at a moment like this.

Finally he pried the box open and he let out a triumphant cry as the ring was revealed. Her eyes widened, it was silver with a medium sized diamond on it. It had smaller black diamonds surrounding it, forming a vine-like pattern. It was beautiful.

He looked up at her and gave her a charming smile, "I love you. I really do. Marry me, Yumi Ishiyama?" he asked. It was short and simple, just the way she had wanted it. He was going through a victory dance in his mind, even though she hadn't said yes just yet. At least he made it through the proposal without passing out.

She was silent for a moment before breaking out into a huge grin, "You know eleven years is a long time." She teased him.

He blanched, "I mean I would have done it sooner but you know it's just that-"he fumbled.

She chuckled before leaning down and pressing her lips to his, "Of course it's a yes you dork." She said, smiling. He took a minute to comprehend her words before jumping up and wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Yes!" He cried, setting her down, slipping the ring onto her finger then looking her in the eyes and pressing his lips to hers passionately. She had said yes, he was going to make her his after all this time. She was finally all his and no one could change that. He responded with the same fervor.

She broke apart and looked him in the eyes, her eyes twinkling in amusement, "Did you honestly believe I would say no?" She asked amused.

He blushed, "Maybe a little." He admitted.

She shook her head before pressing her lips to once more.

* * *

**See? It's a bit different than my last ones :P Not my best work but oh well. R&R?**


	7. Routines

**Don't ask where this came from, I have no idea. I was supposed to be writing something completely different and then _this _happened. Well it would be a shame to get rid of a perfectly good chapter so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Haha no.**

* * *

It was a routine, nothing more. He was just another cashier who had the morning shift and she was just another worker who thrived on coffee. Every day, they would exchange smiles as they interacted. She would give her order and he would smile and say the price. She would hand him the money with a small smile and he graciously accept it placing it in the register. He would then offer a charming smile and tell her the wait would be a minute. He would them hand her the coffee and she would express her gratitude and then leave.

It was just a routine, nothing more.

But why did it feel like so much more?

There was nothing extravagant about their daily exchanges. To a normal person, it would be just another normal exchange. And that's all it was. There was nothing unusual.

Then why did they begin to look forward to it each morning?

He would wake up, in his small dingy apartment on the lower east side of Paris and drag himself out of bed. After getting through his daily routine of brushing his hair and teeth, he would slip into his clothes for the day which usually consisted of a black short sleeved tee-shirt and baggy cargo pants with a thin green jacket on top. He would leave his apartment, locking in securely, and head down the street to the small breakfast vendor and grab a croissant and small coffee. He would walk to his job at the small café overlooking Paris that was a few blocks down, eating his breakfast.

After he reached the café, he would toss away his garbage and then head to the back room. Hanging his jacket on the rack in the back and clocking in, he would grab his apron that hung on the apron rack and walk out to the front where he would station himself at the cash register.

She would wake up at six sharp and immediately brush her hair and teeth. She would then do yoga for half an hour and then change into her daily attire, which consisted of an ironed black button blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt that reached above her knees. Slipping into a pair of comfortable black flats, she would head out into the streets, turning on the security system of her luxurious apartment and walk to the café that was a few blocks down.

That was their schedule as far as the other was concerned; the rest of their day was history. Their exchange was completely trivial and uniform.

But at some point, it became a little less trivial and a bit more important.

It had started with him moticing how she would tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she ordered and the fact that she was strikingly _beautiful_. She had noticed that he had a quite breathtaking smile and that he couldn't stay still, he was always fidgeting or doing something with his hands.

They kept noticing little things about each other and soon she would find herself waking up and double checking to make sure her hair fell straight, thinking about the charming (since when has she ever thought of him as charming?) man behind the cash register.

He would find himself repeatedly checking his breath to make sure it didn't smell as bad as his roommates feet so that he wouldn't scare off the beautiful (he couldn't deny that she was lovely) woman who ordered the medium cappuccino with three sugars every morning.

Their short exchanges grew longer, banter often finding its way into the conversation. Witty remarks and sly comments would be passed and both would leave the café at their respective times, with the conversation ringing in their minds. Some days, their hands would accidentally brush as she gave him the money or as he handed over the coffee. They would immediately retract their hands, both wondering if the other felt the jolt of electricity. Some days, their conversations would pass mindless banter and evolve into an actual conversation, making her late for work and he was left with angry impatient customers.

They were growing quite fond of each other, for reasons unknown to them. They were still strangers as it was, but they felt a growing connection between them anyway.

They had both narrowed it down to their non-existent love life. That must be why they were growing so attached. Why else would they feel so attached to complete strangers?

But it was just a routine, nothing more.

So what would happen if the routine broke?

Their routine extended just throughout the week, during the weekends, their paths never crossed.

Until that day.

She had slept in, it was a Saturday what self-respecting person got up early on a Saturday for goodness sake? She woke up and made herself some waffles and ate them in silence, thinking about a deal that had been offered at her job. She finished up her meal and placed her plate in the sink and heading to her room to get dressed for the day.

She slipped into a blank tank top and threw on a white short sleeved button shirt over it, leaving the buttons open. After wiggling into a pair of black skinny jeans and brushing her hair until it fell straight, she smiled and grabbed her iPhone. She plugged in her headphones and headed out, making sure to lock the door as she left.

He had refused to get up until the sun was high in the sky, even then he only got up because his darned roommate had jumped on him, squishing him. He angrily got up and chased him around for a half an hour with a shoe before giving up and returning to bed. He had planned to get up when the sun was setting but his roommate had other plans, dropping a bucket of cold water onto him.

He shot up and screamed at him, chasing him around once more this time with a hard cover book. His roommate howled with laughter as he shot out the door, saying he would be back at night. He has grumbled and went to dry himself off. After drying himself off, he slipped into a pair of baggy jeans and dark green shirt with a black hoodie on top of it. Eating some cereal and then deciding to go for a walk, he grabbed his dark green jacket and slipped it on top of his hoodie.

They were walking, exactly six blocks away from each other, three blocks from an intersection of both their roads. They walked in silence, her listening to her iPod and him, quietly sulking on the morning's events with his hood up.

Too caught up in their own worlds, they ran into each other, literally. They both stumbled back a few steps and snapped their heads up to glare at whomever they had bumped into.

Their eyes widened when they realized who they had bumped into.

"Medium cappuccino with three sugars girl?" He asked surprised, a faint blush creeping up on him.

She rolled her eyes, "The one and only." She replied a blush of her own spreading across her face.

He nodded, "Oh. Hi." He offered lamely.

She smiled, "Hi."

Acting on impulse he asked, "Want to go get a coffee? I know this great café down the street; I know this guy and I think he'll give us a discount." He said, smirking a bit.

She smiled and nodded, "I think I would like that." She said. He smiled and motioned for her to lead the way. She blushed and started walking and he matched her pace. They quickly fell into a casual conversation about life around them, talking about politics, sports, their social lives and their working lives.

They reached the café and he held the door open for her, she gave a quiet 'thank you' and entered the café.

This time, Cashier Boy was at her side, not on the other side of the counter.

AS the day progressed, they found themselves enjoying the other's company very much. They learned random things about each other. Like for example, he had an older sister, could play soccer extremely well, had a very strange liking for pickles and loved crescent moons. She had a younger brother, was excellent in pencak silat (something they had in common and could name any song that reached the Top 100 charts in the year 2004.

At one point, both had admitted to growing used to the routine they had been accustomed to and found this situation strange. But they both said that they wouldn't change it if they had the chance.

Maybe it was a good thing the routine was broken she thought as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he walked her back to her place that night.

"Good night Yumi." He said kindly.

She smiled, "Good night Ulrich." She said, kissing him on the cheek. His eyes widened and he felt himself blush. She raised an eyebrow an amused look on her face and he cleared his throat.

"So same time tomorrow?" He asked.

She laughed, "Let's not make a routine of this." She joked.

He lifted an eyebrow, "And would that be so wrong?" He replied.

She gave him a quick once-over before smiling, "Maybe not." She said coyly.

Sometimes routines were meant to be broken.

* * *

**Not sure how to feel about this, was it developed enough? Did you like it? R&R?**


	8. Sorry

**Alright so I gotta tell you guys something. I'm taking a break from FanFiction. I know, I'm sorry but I can't deal with it right now. I just have a lot going with myself and school and I can't write. There's just too many emotions and other things. Maybe in the summer I'll try to write again or over break but there's no possible way for me to write right now. I just can't do this right now. I have somethings to figure out and some shit to get through. I'm sorry but I'll hope you'll understand. I'll still be reading and following but I just can't write. I'm really sorry, I love you guys all to death and I want to thank you for everything you've done but I just can't deal with this right now. I really am sorry. If you wanna PM me, go ahead but it might take a few days or weeks to reply. **

**Rya**


End file.
